Hold My Hand
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: Slight AU: Brooke is quickly becoming the "go-to" publicist for the Hollywood elite. The only thing missing - a man to hold her hand. Haley misses her bestie and wants Brooke to be just as happy and settled in her life as she is with Nathan, will Haley meddle in Brooke's love life? Borrows from the movie Picture Perfect. Brulian/Brucas w/ Naley, Jeyton, Clinn, other minor couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hold My Hand**

 **Author's Note:** So this is a story idea that would NOT go away. I put the idea into words and then I was stuck on this story and I couldn't move forward. I decided to write out the first chapter and see what you all think. Is it worth continuing or should I put it away for another day? At the end let me know what ya'll think. :-)

 **Summary:** AU Story - Brooke Davis is quickly becoming one of the "go-to" publicists in Los Angeles, the Hollywood elite has her number on speed dial. So what does the woman who has it all want most - a partner. B/L & B/J with H/N, P/J and other minor couples. Borrows a little from the movie _Picture Perfect._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything OTH related… If I did the show would have gone a completely different direction. Story title is _Hold My Hand_ by Hootie & the Blowfish. There's going to be some veiled celebrity references - clearly I don't own them either. ;-)

 **Chapter 1:**

* * *

Bevin met Brooke at the elevator, "Good morning Miss Davis."

"Bev," Brooke smiled, "we have been friends since grade school - Brooke is fine. Miss Davis makes me sound so _old_."

Bevin blushed, "I just didn't want the other members of the secretarial staff thinking nepotism got me this job. I was trying to keep it professional while we're in the office."

"Fair enough Bevin, but you've been working for me now for the last six months. I would say you've earned it," Brooke headed to her corner office on the 19th floor. She handed Bevin her coat and purse, "Messages?"

"Only one, your 9am cancelled." Bevin frowned, "You know the meeting with George Clo-"

Brooke shhhed her, "What have I told you about using client or potential clients LAST names. We don't do it Bevin, we are a zero leak operation in this office. I run a tight ship, client information has never leaked from my desk and I intend to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry," Bevin said in a downcast tone as she looked at her tablet.

Brooke headed to her oversized oak desk and took a seat behind it, "Shut the door please." Bevin closed the door, "Did they say why they were cancelling? Did they want to reschedule?"

"They didn't give a reason and they didn't ask to reschedule," Bevin sat down in the wingback chair in the corner of the office and sighed, "There has been some inner office chatter that might shine light on the reason."

"I don't have time to prattle on about the gossip mill Bev, we've been out of high school almost 10 years." Brooke huffed. She watched Bevin bite her lip, "Alright, alright what is it?"

"The wife wanted to cancel, she didn't want to work with you."

Brooke laughed in an incredulous manner, "Why not?"

"Because you're attractive and unencumbered." Bevin bit her lip again, "Franny downstairs in accounting said this has happened a few times in the past."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "That's so sexist - I bet neither one of them would care if I had a penis." She thought this mess would stop when she hired someone who knew her and knew about her morality and ethics, but obviously that wasn't going to be the case. When Haley told Brooke that Bevin and Skills had moved out to California with their three small children seven months ago she had called her immediately and begged her to take the job. She knew she couldn't stop the office hens from clucking about, but she had hoped Bevin would be available to run interference and quash it.

Bevin smiled, "You're hot Brooke, but people that know you know that you would never go after another woman's husband." Bevin looked down at her table for the second time, "So it's true then - other clients have gone elsewhere in the past?"

Brooke put her head in her hands for a second and sulked, "It's happened twice since I've worked here. The last time the client's agent made it dreadfully obvious he just didn't want to work with _me_. We had one meeting, I thought it went well and next thing I know they put in a call to JJ saying they wanted to work with the firm, but I had to be excluded." Brooke shook her head, "I was told a few months later that the husband confided to his therapist that he thought I was beautiful and when the wife found out she closed ranks and protected her investment. I can't blame Victoria honestly, if David were my husband I would keep him chained up in the basement. Use him strictly for sex and trot him out for dinner parties and movie premieres." Brooke and Bevin giggled together for a few minutes, "Oh well. Moving on Bev, what's on my calendar for the rest of the week."

Bevin clicked on Brooke's calendar, "There are two lunches scheduled with Lucas Roe," Bevin tucked a few stray pieces of blonde hair behind her ear, "New beau?"

"Hardly," Brooke mused, "I would love to date him but there are two problems with that one. First he's trouble and there is an ex finance that is still very much involved in the picture and second he's a co-worker and it is best to keep your private life private and un-messy. A man I worked for in college once told me 'you don't get your meat where you get your dough,' and I've done my due diligence to live by that mantra everyday day." Bevin arched her eyebrow and Brooke added, "He's from the 23rd floor, he typically handles athletes - it's a rare occurrence, but sometimes we have to work together."

"So why the lunches then?" Bevin wondered.

"When he starts sleeping with someone in the building and he wants to keep it quiet," Brooke drummed her nails on the desk, 'I need a manicure desperately' she told herself before continuing, "he likes to expense the _outings_ so his secretary puts them in the calendar as work lunches, plus it keeps the girls from speculating about his life outside of the office."

Bevin nodded, "Isn't that illegal."

Brooke gestured so-so with her hands, "It's gray - like a lot of things Lucas Roe does. Moving on please."

"You have a manicure scheduled for Thursday afternoon and I confirmed your flight itinerary for Friday morning." Bevin closed the calendar and awaited further instruction.

"Wilmington - for Quinn and Clay's wedding. How could I forget?" Brooke replied in a snarky tone, "Did you order them something nice from the registry?"

"Already taken care of," Bevin stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "The items will be arriving at the Riverwalk Hotel on Friday." Brooke opened her mouth to ask something, "It's already wrapped and," Bevin handed her a soft pink envelope, "I picked up a card as well. You just need to sign it."

Brooke beamed at Bevin, "Terrific. What would I do without you?"

"Buy your own gifts," Bevin cackled. "You got them cookware by the way."

"I will have you know that when Peyton and Haley got married I picked out the gifts myself," Brooke picked at her chipping nail polish, "Quinn is like a friend of a friend." She reasoned with herself, "She's Haley's older sister and Clay is Nathan's business partner. I feel like I was invited because it was expected, I would skip it if Haley wouldn't be mad afterward. I am _so_ tired of weddings."

Bevin nodded in agreement and headed to the door, "I understand, open or closed?"

"Closed please, I have a few phone calls to make." Brooke fixed a few of the picture frames on her desk and got to work.

* * *

Brooke heard a knock at the mahogany door, "Come in."

"Hey there pretty girl." Lucas Roe said with a smirk, "How did your meeting go this morning?"

Brooke felt her cheeks burn, "You know they cancelled Lucas don't play coy, that's not your strong suit. The entire floor was a flutter with the news. Some days I really think I'm going to work up the courage to quit this hell hole and go out on my own."

"You can't do that," Lucas grinned, "Who would flirt with me all day if you didn't work here anymore?"

"Hmmm," Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't know, maybe whatever girl you're seeing this week."

Lucas leaned against the door frame, "And what makes you think there's a new _girl_ huh?"

"Two lunch dates in one week," Brooke tsked, "Who are you hiding from? Which floor does she work on?"

Lucas squinted with a cheshire cat like smile, "You know me too well Brooke Davis. Do you actually want to know?"

"No," Brooke responded quickly, "I have an idea I would love to run by you if you have the time."

"I would do anything for you Brooke, you know that," Lucas said with a sly grin, "What do you need pretty girl."

Lucas has been charming her with those blue eyes and that golden smile since she started at JJ's firm five years ago, "It would make me feel better if we actually had lunch sometime and I'm not talking about client lunches." Brooke propped her chin on her hands and smiled, "When I get back from North Carolina you should have lunch with me."

Lucas came in the office and shut the door behind him, he sat down in the chair across from Brooke and kissed her hand. "I would LOVE to have lunch with you sweetheart - but you're far too good for me Brooke. It wouldn't be fair to the man out there that truly deserves you. I am just too much of an asshole, you would end up hating me."

"I'm not _that_ good Lucas," Brooke bit her bottom lip and kinked her eyebrow, "I can be bad, I spent my entire high school career being the sexy bad girl that mothers warn their sons about."

Lucas kissed her hand again, "I'm sure you were so _bad_ pretty girl." He winked in her direction, "But I can honestly say I am a prick and I wouldn't want to risk this great friendship we have. You understand baby don't you."

Brooke laughed uncomfortably, "Of course, it was just a suggestion. I would hate JJ to audit your books and fire you over something so trivial."

Lucas opened the door and turned to leave, "Thanks for looking out kid, don't worry that pretty head about JJ. Where would I be without you by my side?"

* * *

Brooke poked at the bacon wrapped filet scraps on her plate and wondered when she could make her escape without being seen as rude. "Put your hands together ladies and gentlemen for the best man and the matron of honor - Nathan and Haley Scott." Brooke turned to the stage and clapped when she saw them. Since she wasn't a member of the wedding party and she had come stag she had been relegated to a table chock full of divorcees and the elderly.

Haley reached for the microphone first, "My father only had daughters so I'm sure you can imagine how rough that was for him when we were all younger but now that we are all married, he finally got his wish and he has three sons. So let me be the first to officially welcome you to the family Clay."

Nathan cinched his arm around Haley's waist and spoke next, "Clay you have been my brother for years man, but marrying Quinn made it legal. So let's raise our glasses to Clay and Quinn."

Brooke stood up, excused herself from the table and headed outside in search of the bar. "Not a fan of weddings?" A voice called out behind her.

She turned around and caught sight of the speaker, he was tall - even though she was wearing a pair of black 5" Jimmy Choo ankle strap sandals he towered over her. He was at least 6'3" with dark wavy hair cut in a shaggy style and deep chocolate colored eyes. His rugged jaw was covered in a scruffy beard and he was smiling from ear to ear. "I beg your pardon?" Brooke said in a confused tone.

"I have noticed you a few times tonight and you just appear aloof, as if you would rather be anywhere else." The stranger said matter of factly, "So I deduced that you are just not a fan of weddings."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm a little jet lagged honestly and I am sitting at a table with a bunch of people I don't even know. I love weddings for your information, I always have. Finding that special person to walk through life with, it's a beautiful fantasy. A soul mate, that's the dream isn't it? I would settle for someone sincere, that always holds my hand." Brooke smiled, "Now that's the dream." Brooke touched the delicate emerald green chiffon dress she had selected for the event.

"Hand holding," the man simpered, "one of the most under appreciated forms of intimacy out there."

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "Are you mocking me?"

"No ma'am," he laughed. "I wouldn't dare." He reached out and pulled one of Brooke's hands into his. Before she could protest he pressed it against his chest and said, "Her hand gripped his, and even amid the fear and danger he marveled at the feeling that came with the contact." He let out a husky breath, "If we die holding hands in this way, will we enter the next dream together?"

Brooke felt her pulse quicken under his tender hand, "That was lovely," she swallowed dryly, "What is it a quote from?"

"It can't be one of my own?" He grinned down at her and continued to pull her closer to him.

"No," Brooke said in an exasperated tone, "it sounded rehearsed."

"I wish I were that clever," He dropped her hand and continued, "It's from a book called _The Dragons of Dorcastle_ by Jack Campbell. It's a sci-fi fantasy novel."

"It sounds like a love story." Brooke answered.

"There's a little bit of a romantic element." He rubbed the gruff on his cheek, "It's like _Romeo & Juliet _set in a dystopian society, the lovers are from two rival guilds and they fall for each other." He catches sight of Brooke's confused face and stops rambling, "So yeah I agree with you, hand holding is a lost practice."

Brooke giggled, "So stranger do you have a name?"

"I do, but first I am going to tell you yours." He led her over to one of the wrought iron benches and sat down.

"How do you propose to do that?" Brooke wondered with a dimpled smile as she sat down and crossed her legs towards him.

"It's easy really," He paused, "I have always just had a knack for names and you darlin', your name is Brooke."

Brooke straightened up next to him and quickly surveyed her surroundings, "How did you-"

"Calm down, I'm not a stalker or a serial killer I swear. Nathan sent me out here to find Haley's single friend Brooke. I was trying to be cute and clearly I failed." He reached for her hand again, this time to shake it, "I'm Julian Baker - nice to meet you."

"Brooke Davis, it's my pleasure." She let out an uncomfortable giggle, 'Nathan was referring to me as the _single_ friend now?' she said to herself before speaking, "and I'm relieved you aren't here to murder me."

Julian looked at his watch, "We better get back inside, the first dance is in a few minutes."

"Can't we skip it," Brooke pouted, "I would rather sit out here and get to know you better."

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't skip it darlin'," Julian winked, "I'm singing it."

"You're the wedding singer?" Brooke replied in an unintentional snarky tone.

"Ouch," Julian laughed, "Clay and I are friends, Quinn asked me to sing tonight and I didn't want to cross her, seeing as she's the bride and all. So let's go, I need something beautiful to focus on."

Brooke laughed as Julian pulled her to her feet, "Shouldn't you be focused on the bride and groom."

He spun her into his arms and whispered softly into her ear, "I should be, but with you in the room it's going to be difficult."

* * *

So what do you all think? Should I continue or scrap it?

Hit review and give me your thoughts. :-)

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So really quick I wanted to clarify that this story is going to be about 25 chapters and all of the OTH favorites will be showing up. As of right now the couples are Naley/Jeyton/Clinn with Brulian & Brucas. This story is going to be longer than what I usually write and I plan on focusing on certain couples every chapter until I have introduced all the players to the story. Hope that makes sense and clears up any confusion that might have arisen after the first chapter. :-)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Julian took Brooke's hand and headed back inside the reception venue, "Try not to sneak out again until I'm done with my set." Julian grinned in her direction. He walked her back to her chair and kissed her hand, "I'll be right back."

Brooke felt her cheeks redden, 'He's surprisingly adorable,' she told herself. But in true Brooke fashion he is completely wrong for her. 'Even if he makes you laugh like a teenager - he appears to reside in North Carolina. It might as well be the moon.' Brooke frowned and sighed to herself. She watched Julian jog to the stage and she caught Haley walking towards her out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi there," Haley said with a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you all night. Where did you get off too?"

Brooke arched an eyebrow in Haley's direction, "Please. I know you and Nathan sent him outside to find me. He came looking for Haley's _single_ friend Brooke."

"Fair enough." Haley pulled out one of the empty chairs by Brooke, "So what do you think? He's 32, single, good sense of humor, sincere-"

"Ladies and gentlemen," Julian said with a wink in Brooke's direction. "Put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Clay Evans."

"Talented," Haley continued, "And he seems into you already."

"We talked for no more than fifteen minutes tutor mom, calm down." Brooke said nonchalantly. "I turned my nose up at the wedding singer thing, I should probably pay attention."

Haley kissed Brooke's cheek, "So you're interested in him too, that's exciting. He's a really gifted musician and coming from me you know that means something. Come see me and Nathan after the set's over k, stop being such a stranger."

"Love you Hales." Brooke smiled, but she never lost eye contact with Julian. Clay and Quinn sauntered onto the dance floor and Brooke heard the band readying for the song.

Julian couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful girl seated to his left, "By request," he called into the chrome microphone. The musicians began playing the first few bars of harmonies, Julian listened in for the keyboard and reached down for his lucky guitar pick and started strumming along with the band. He counted down, '5… 4… 3… 2… 1…' " _Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer-_ " Julian sang holding the last note for a few extra seconds. He smiled at his best friend Clay beaming down at his new wife as he twirled her around the monogrammed dance floor.

His chord progressions quickened for the chorus, " _I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_." He listened for the band as they picked up again behind him, " _Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me, every breath, every hour has come to this… One step closer._ " He diverted his eyes from the happy couple for a moment and locked eyes with Brooke, she had one of her delicate hands on her chin and there appeared to be tears in her eyes. He grinned and readied again for the chorus, strumming along on his trusty acoustic guitar, " _I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_. _And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._ "

Julian held the last note and swung his Gibson behind his back and grabbed the microphone stand with both hands, "Come on." He surveyed the room and landed on Nathan and Haley, Nathan caught sight of Brooke's stare and gave him a thumb's up sign. He paid close attention to the instrumental break the band was playing through, waiting for his next note cue, " _One step closer…_ " He reached down for his guitar, put it back in place, " _One step closer…_ " He sang a few octaves higher than before, " _I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_. _And all along I believed I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more._ " His chest was heaving and he heard the band wind down, he stared out at Clay and Quinn. The crowd went wild when Clay dipped Quinn to the floor then pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as the song finished. "To Clay and Quinn. May your marriage prove fruitful and you are able to enjoy each other for a lifetime." He leaned towards the barstool to the left of him and raised a champagne glass, "Clay and Quinn Evans ya'll."

* * *

"Do you see her face Haley." Nathan whispered through the noise, "She is falling and falling hard." He kissed her shoulder, "And to think you didn't think they would be a good match."

Haley turned to her husband of twelve years, "Are you fishing Mr. Scott?"

"No," Nathan laughed, "But I would like credit where my credit is due. I did the impossible, I sent Jason into slay Medusa and just look at her, she is completely slayed."

Haley giggled and shook her head, "Alright, you are no longer allowed to help Jamie and Lydia with their homework. Jason didn't slay Medusa, Perseus used her reflection to beat her at her own game and turned her to stone." She couldn't lie, seeing Brooke noticeably swoon over something that wasn't work related was a welcomed change of pace.

Nathan humphed, "There is a guy named Jason somewhere right? I didn't just pull that out of thin air."

"Jason and the Argonauts, golden fleece, ringing any bells?" Haley said with a smile, "Greek mythology clearly isn't your strong suit Nathan, but that's alright I still love you."

"Can you tell me why an eleven year old needs to learn about greek mythology?" Nathan placed his arms around Haley's shoulders and pulled her into him from his chair next to her, "There is no practical use for that crap, what profession is Jamie going to pursue that he needs ancient mythological hoocum?" Nathan kissed her a second time, "It's a conspiracy Haley James."

"Have you seen the kids?" Haley asked Nathan.

"They're with Logan and the twins," Nathan replied.

Logan was Clay's son from his first marriage, he is twelve and has been Jamie's best friend since Clay relocated to Tree Hill to be closer to his deceased wife Sara's family. The _twins_ were Taylor and her husband Bobby's daughters - Odette and Vanessa Banuelos. They were five with curly reddish blonde hair like Taylor's and soft blue eyes like Bobby. "We should go collect them soon, I know Jamie would love to see Brooke. I don't believe she was staying in North Carolina for more than a few days." Haley frowned, "I hate that she's in California all alone, all of her family is on the east coast. Her job is killing her, she is always working."

Nathan pulled Haley in for a hug and rubbed her back, "Relax my love, you know how much Davis loves her job. She comes for visits whenever she has the free time. She is even taking Jamie and Lydia for a few weeks this summer, do you think Brooke would be able to do that if she was unhappy at her job?"

"No," Haley sighed, "I just miss her. She's been in California since after college."

Nathan stood up and reached for Haley's hand, "She's a publicist, California is like the epicenter." Nathan lead Haley out to the dance floor, "Do you think you can get out of your head for a little while and just have a good time tonight? Your sister just got married, your best friend is in town, let's enjoy the time with our family."

Haley felt her shoulders relax and she smiled, "Nathan Scott what would I do without you?"

Nathan pulled her into him and started to sway with the slow song. He tilted her chin to his and kissed her lips gently, "Easy… You would cry."

* * *

Brooke still hadn't had an opportunity to exchange pleasantries with the bride and groom and according to her calculations the night was winding down. It was nearly time for the bouquet and garter tosses and then Brooke's favorite part - the wedding cake. Quinn had purchased a great one, it was a naked red velvet cake decorated with peonies and a bride lassoing a groom for a topper. 'It was the perfect mix of traditional and modern,' Brooke thought to herself. She remembered that Quinn detested cake, so the dessert table also had an assortment of fruit, iced sugar cookies and macarons. Julian was still performing with the band, Brooke headed over to the head table. "Congratulations Quinny."

Quinn leaned over the table and hugged Brooke, "Thank you for coming Brooklyn, we have missed you."

"Yeah Davis, how long has it been?" Clay said with a smile.

"Christmas," Brooke replies with a sigh, "Work has been busy. I have been trying to make a name for myself and that takes time and a lot of effort." She pushes a few strands of blonde highlighted hair out of her face, "Where are the children?" She hopes bringing up Quinn's beautiful nieces and nephew will change the subject.

"The kids will be out after we do the bouquet and garter tosses. We agreed that the garter toss could get provocative, no reason for the kids to see that." Quinn's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together, "the toss bouquet is accented with comic book pages, isn't that cute?"

Brooke thought about what Quinn said about comic book page flowers and the revelation hit her like a ton of bricks, "Your boutonniere is a comic book." She pointed at Clay's jacket and the word _X-Men_ was now clear to her on his origami calla lily fastened to his lapel, "That's amazing."

Before anyone could speak again the DJ spoke into the microphone, "Can Mr. and Mrs. Evans please make their way to the dance floor, it's time for the bouquet and garter toss."

"That's our cue," Quinn said to Brooke, "See you in a few minutes Brooke."

Brooke sat down in an empty chair in front of her and looked out on the dance floor, 'Quinn picked a gorgeous dress,' she mused to herself. Quinn's dress was strapless organza ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and a pleated, asymmetrical bodice, accented with a soft blue beaded belt at her waistline.

A chair was brought out for Quinn and the DJ used the microphone to get everyone's attention, "Clay here is going to retrieve the garter from Quinn's thigh without using his hands." Brooke laughed at the roar of cat calls around her, "Have fun man." Clay kissed Quinn's hand before he got down on his knees in front of Quinn's legs. He gave the room a devilish grin before disappearing under the folds of Quinn's dress, a few moments later he returned with the garter in his mouth. Brooke stifled a laugh and shook her head. "How was it?"

Clay helped Quinn to her feet and kissed her forehead, "Magical."

Everyone laughed again and Quinn covered her freshly reddened cheeks, "Where are my boys at? I need all the single men to the dance floor please." _Real Good Man_ by Tim McGraw blared over the speakers while the guys shuffled to the floor. Brooke smiled when she noticed Julian in the middle, "On the count of three toss the garter and spread the magic. 1… 2… 3…" Clay flung the garter into the guys and Julian easily caught it.

'Surprise, surprise.' Brooke said to herself, 'The tallest guy always wins.'

"Now I need my girls," the DJ called out again, as _Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)_ by Beyonce rang out from the speakers. Brooke didn't want to be the first girl out there, so she hesitated before going to the floor. She saw Quinn motioning for her to join them and she decided she had waited long enough. When she got to the floor, she was the only woman standing, "I need all my single ladies please."

Brooke listened to the song finish up and felt faint, as she was still the only woman on the floor. She looked on as Nathan and Haley headed out to the dance floor. Haley looked like she was going to cry and Nathan was scrambling for a distraction. But the saddest face belonged to Quinn, Brooke saw her bottom lip quiver and Brooke wasn't about to watch a bride burst into hysterical tears on her wedding day. "Lucky me, I get to catch the bouquet without tearing anyone's weave out." She walked over to Quinn and reached for the bouquet, "It's alright Quinny," she whispered.

Quinn nodded her head and obliged, the DJ spoke up again, "Can we have our winners please? Take a look everyone, tradition predicts that these two will be the next to marry. But first they dance."

Julian handed Clay the bouquet and the garter and pulled Brooke into his arms, "You alright?"

"Sure," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I am at a wedding with about 100 other people and I am the only _single_ woman here. How is that even possible? The law of averages alone should be in my favor."

"Don't think about that right now," Julian grinned down at her, "Just shake it off. I have it on good authority that the song we are dancing to is a slow one. We'll dance, pose for a few silly pictures and move on. Do you think you can do that Brooke or should we escape out a side door?"

Brooke couldn't stop the giggle, "Thank you, I think I can put on a happy face through one slow song."

"Terrific," Julian said as _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran began to play. He pulled Brooke into him and wrapped his arms around her lower back, she placed her head on his upper chest and closed her eyes, "What did you think about my set earlier?"

"It was incredible. I'm sorry I said you were just a wedding singer." Brooke sucked in a deep breath and with it came the faint smell of Julian's cologne.

"I am just a wedding singer, so I forgive you."

Brooke looked up, "How does one become a wedding singer exactly?"

"I don't know," Julian paused, "I've only been singing professional for the last year or so. This is only my third wedding, I mostly perform in local bars and clubs a few nights a week and let me tell you it has been an experience and a half."

"How can you af-" Brooke trailed off before she sounded like too much of a snob.

"How can I afford to live?" Julian said, reading her mind. "Currently I'm living off my savings. I have a chemistry degree from MIT and I was working in a lab and I thought my life was pretty much set. I started seeing a therapist a few years ago for anxiety and after six months of sessions the answer to all of my prayers woke me up from a dead sleep. I needed to quit my job and follow my passion. I have been singing practically since birth but I never pursued it. The day after I quit, I slept for almost thirty-six hours straight and my second life began."

"Wow," Brooke said in awe, as she drifted back into the soothing voice of Ed Sheeran, ' _So baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, but maybe we found love right where we are.'_

"Are you down for finishing the song with a dip?" Julian asked, pulling Brooke from her thoughts.

"Yes," Brooke replied and before she could change her mind Julian spun her into his arms and dipped her almost to the ground. Brooke blushed at the sound of the people around her. When Julian pulled her back up, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much, it was-"

"Magical," Julian finished. He looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and knew only one thing for certain, if he didn't kiss Brooke Davis at this very moment he would regret it for the rest of his life.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I would love to know what you're thinking so leave me a quick review.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing, you all are the best.

Krystal

 **Edited to add: The song Julian was singing is _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews, this story has been a lot of fun to write so far and I cannot wait to see where it takes me the writer and you the readers. I've said it a million times before but you guys are the best.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Krystal**

 **Chapter 3:**

* * *

Brooke felt Julian's lips on hers before she could protest and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in this moment and see where it took them, but her mind wouldn't allow for a spectacle of this magnitude to be made at Quinn's wedding. She pulled away and smiled, "Wow." As she rubbed her searing lips with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Wow is right," Julian gulped before remembering they were not alone. He wrapped his arm around Brooke and buried his head in her hair at the hooting and hollering coming from around the room, aimed in their direction.

The DJ walked out on the dance floor, "Damn did we just witness a love connection? Put your hands together folks, let's show them some love."

Brooke left the dance floor first and was quickly whisked off by Quinn and Haley, "What was that?" Haley asked in a surprised voice.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Brooke answered honestly. "I think we both just got caught up in it all. You know how weddings can be."

"Sure," Haley and Quinn said in unison.

Quinn giggled, "Come on let's head to the photo booth, I have some props for you guys. I thought Polaroid cameras on every table would be too much."

"So you got a photo booth instead?" Brooke asked as Haley pulled her towards the booth.

"This ended up being more money than cameras and Polaroid film," Quinn put her hands in the air, "Ce la vie, it's my wedding day bitches!"

Julian watched as the girls headed off to the corner, "So what's up man?" Nathan called out from beside him.

"I'm not entirely positive. We were out on the dance floor and I just had to kiss her, I'm glad she didn't punch me." Julian said with uncertainty, "She's great Nathan, prettier than you described. She's funny, she can dance, she said I was talented," Julian stole a glimpse of Brooke with Haley and Quinn. She locked eyes with him and gave him a shy wave, "There's only one problem she lives in California. So thanks for that bro, you introduced me to a fantastic woman and it's all for naught."

Clay spoke up next, "Quinn and I did long distance for a while when I was travelling a lot for work. It is possible, I mean look how we turned out?" Clay straightened his tie and beamed when he saw Quinn spin in her wedding gown.

"That's different, there was always an end date every time you went on the road," Julian looked at Nathan, "and before you chime in Haley leaving Tree Hill nearly ended your marriage so you keep out of this."

Nathan huffed, "It doesn't matter if it almost ended our marriage, the point is we got thru it and we are here today."

"Let's head over there," Clay interrupted, "I know Quinn was excited about the photo booth props there are a few specifically designated for the _winners_ of the bouquet and garter toss even." Clay continued with a megawatt smile. "We gotta get our monies worth out of that thing anyways, it cost us a fortune to rent."

The three gents headed over to the photo booth where the ladies were giggling, "Oh Julian it's beautiful." Brooke said in an exaggerated voice while she batted her eyelashes. She flashed her left hand, there was now a giant diamond ring adorning her ring finger.

Julian laughed, "I see what I want and I go after it, so what do you say Brooke? Want to make an honest man out of me tonight?"

Brooke kinked an eyebrow in his direction, "You know it's fake right?"

"Of course it is baby, you said material things didn't matter much to you." Julian said in a serious voice.

"I did," Brooke said questioningly. "That's right I did!" She squealed, "It's for the best isn't it, how else are we going to afford the baby when it comes in the fall?" Brooke patted her flat abdomen, she was prepared to go on like this all night long if she had to. Brooke Davis never backed down from a challenge and Julian was trying to get her to crack.

Julian choked on the swallow of beer in his mouth and lost it, "Alright, alright you win." Julian took her hand in his to get a closer look at her _engagement ring_ , it was an over-sized faux clear crystal on a silver pronged band. "Gorgeous." Julian kissed the top of her hand, "If you're into that sort of thing."

"No it's too gaudy for my taste, I'm more about understated beauty." Brooke laughed, "You caved quicker than I thought you would."

Julian shrugged his shoulders, "You invoked our hypothetical children, that's where I draw the line. So are we going to do this or what?"

"Yes, love birds get in the booth." Quinn clamored, "Put that ring on display please, all the ladies have been instructed to show off their ice." Quinn said and Haley displaced her left hand, "So it's your turn Brooklyn."

Julian stepped inside the photo booth first and motioned for Brooke to join him, "I've got a spot right here for you darlin'" He said with a wink.

Brooke was no sooner in the booth than the curtain was drawn behind her, "It's bigger in here than I thought it would be." Brooke sat down beside Julian, "So how does this work, is it anything like the vintage ones?"

"No, I think we just get into position and let it snap a picture, it takes three at a time." Julian pressed the start button, and took Brooke's left hand and positioned it over his heart, "Per the bride's instruction, let's show this off shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan," Brooke loved how fun and carefree Julian was, 'he's certainly a nice change from the prissy guys in Los Angeles' she told herself as the flashbulbs flashed three times in a row.

Julian moved her hand and put it on top of his and pointed it towards the camera, "How about a few with goofy smiles?" Brooke nodded and made a silly face. After the next few flashes, Julian touched his forehead to Brooke's, "Your turn beautiful, how would you like to pose?" Brooke bit her lip for a second and then pressed the start button without telling Julian the plan, "Brooke-"

"Shh," Brooke pressed her lips to his and brought her left hand to his cheek. Julian deepened the kiss as the bulbs flashed brightly. Julian's arm felt for the start button and he pressed it again without breaking the lip lock.

The curtain flew open, "Moneypenny!"

Brooke hastily pulled away from Julian and covered her mouth, "Jamie Bond." Brooke stood up and pulled Jamie Scott into a hug, "Where is," Brooke spotted the brunette girl behind him, "L. Deetz." She turned to a still reeling Julian, "Walk me back to my hotel after cake?" She kissed her fingers and pressed them to Julian's mouth, "The night is still young, we should make the most of it."

* * *

Brooke searched for her room key card, her skin was on fire but she wasn't convinced it was just because of the alcohol. She was drawn to Julian Baker like a magnet. "Ah ha," she squealed.

She put the key in the door, but Julian's hand was on the lever before her's, "After you Miss Moneypenny."

Brooke chuckled, "Thanks."

Julian followed her into the room and whistled, "So this is how the other half lives?"

"I have trouble sleeping when I'm not at home," she sat down in the desk chair and slipped out of her high heels, "I find that if I book a suite they don't mind my little requests."

"Requests?" Julian asked before putting down his guitar case and making himself comfortable on the tufted sofa across from the queen sized bed.

Brooke removed her diamond earrings, "I FedEx a set of sheets beforehand and request they make the bed with my sheets." Brooke shook her head, 'I sound like such a snob.' "It really isn't that horrible, it makes me feel more relaxed and more at home…" Brooke trailed off.

"So are you going to tell me with Jamie calls you Moneypenny?" Julian said, changing the subject.

"Jamie was a terribly fussy baby, only thing that would relax him was old spy films. When he got old enough to understand the words he would clap for Bond movies, he really loved the ones with Sean Connery. In pre-school Jamie had to learn his whole name, I was here over the summer visiting before my next fall semester started. One night at dinner Jamie asked me to recite my entire name so I looked at him and said Brooklyn Penelope Davis. His eyes lit up and he screamed Moneypenny!" Brooke laughed at the memory, "He's been calling me Moneypenny ever since. Lydie got the shaft, she just had to go with it."

"That makes total sense." Julian let out a deep breath and put his hands behind his head, "And L. Deetz is a _Beetlejuice_ reference right?"

"Yes, we aren't very original I know." Brooke snickered, "So tell me something about you."

"I love fantasy novels, I mentioned that before. I have an ear for music, I can play several instruments. My favorites are piano and guitar, but I play five others proficiently. Would you like me to serenade you before I take off?" Julian spun the massive guitar case in his hands and looked into Brooke's hazel orbs, "Slutty wedding sex isn't my style."

Brooke felt her cheeks blush, "I didn't think we were gonna…" She trailed off and bit her lip, "You must think I'm so trashy."

"No and honestly if I didn't want to see you again after tonight, we would already be putting those fancy sheets of yours to good use because you are _way_ out of my league Brooke Davis." Julian grinned at her, he noticed the soft glowing twilight illuminating the room. "So," Julian cleared his throat and opened his guitar case, "How about a song beautiful?"

* * *

Tuesday morning Brooke flitted into the office feeling refreshed from her weekend in North Carolina. Bevin met her at the elevator, "Nice weekend?" Bevin asked.

"The best one I've had in ages," Brooke headed towards her office. She handed Bevin her jacket, "The wedding was beautiful. I have some pictures for you to look at if you like." Brooke walked to her desk and put her purse down.

"You look different today," Bevin questioned, "Is everything alright Brooke?"

Brooke found what she was looking for handed the stack of photo booth pictures to Bevin. She straightened the vibrant green polka-dot chiffon dress and sat down at her desk, "I am wonderful Bev, I should go home to North Carolina more often."

"Who is this?" Bevin gawked at the pictures of Brooke and Julian.

"Julian Baker," Brooke blushed, "He is this incredibly brilliant man I met at Quinn and Clay's wedding."

Bevin collected the pictures and turned to the door, "You have a meeting downstairs in a few minutes and a board meeting with JJ this afternoon."

"Thank you for reminding me," Brooke stood back up and headed back towards the door, "I will tell you all about him when I get back." Brooke rubbed her ring finger and blushed again, "I am heading downstairs, we can catch up before lunch."

* * *

Lucas strolled out of the elevator and headed to Brooke's office, "She isn't in Mr. Roe, can I leave word?" Bevin asked with a smile.

"I thought she was returning from North Carolina today?" Lucas wondered with a frown.

Bevin shook her head, "Oh I'm sorry, I misspoke. Miss Davis is in today, she's just out at the moment she had a meeting downstairs with Fox."

Lucas nodded before stopping to stare widely at some pictures on Bevin's desk. "May I?"

"I don't see the harm Mr. Roe," Bevin turned her attention to the ringing telephone and left Lucas with the photos.

Lucas's eyes grew wider as he saw pictures of Brooke smiling with some unknown man. 'They look happy,' he told himself, 'how come she never mentioned this guy before.' He continued thumbing through the pictures and sucked in a sharp breath at the picture staring back at him, it was Brooke and the guy kissing with Brooke's hand in the forefront of the frame. He put the pictures back down on Bevin's desk and waited for her to be off the phone, "Bevin be a dear and tell me who this man is."

"Julian Baker, Miss Davis's fiance." Bevin said matter of factly, "Would you like me to tell Miss Davis you stopped by to see her?"

"No, I'll see her this afternoon," Lucas squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose, "There's no reason to tell her I came by to see her."

"Are you sure Mr. Roe?" Bevin asked.

Lucas drummed on the top of Bevin's desk, "Yep, mum's the word."

* * *

Brooke hurried off the elevator after lunch and headed directly to the conference room where the board meeting was about to begin. 'I am going to be late,' she told herself, 'it was worth it though I just established a new connection with Fox Searchlight, I cannot wait to tell JJ.' She walked into the room, "Sorry I was late, my meeting ran over."

"That's quite alright Brooke, did you enjoy North Carolina?" JJ asked with a coy smile.

"It was lovely, but I'm happy to be home JJ - be it ever so humble." Brooke said before taking her seat along the right side of the conference room table.

As the last of the stragglers headed inside, Brooke smiled when she saw Lucas. It didn't last long, he looked right past her and headed to his seat, "First, thanks for clearing your schedules to humor me once a month with a meeting, I know most of the bigger agencies communicate through email and conference calls but I find something natural about coming together and conversing in person." Brooke knew this speech by heart, it was the same spiel JJ had been giving for years. "Acquisitions?"

"I had a meeting last week with the Clooney's," Lucas started, "We are going to start with handling their international press, they are still currently contracted with another company for stateside press. I was informed that they will be completely untethered from that contract by the first of the year."

It was hard for Brooke to hide the sting of Lucas's statement, 'The inner office crap was probably accurate this time. They hadn't wanted to work with me because I was an attractive single woman.' Brooke shook her head and tried to regain her focus.

"Brooke," JJ looked in her direction, "Anything to add?"

"I had a meeting with Gus at Fox Searchlight this morning, he wants to discuss contracting our services in blocks of time for their lower market commercial actors." Brooke smiled as a few people clapped, "It should prove to be profitable for all parties involved."

There was a knock at the door and JJ's assistant Dolores came in and whispered in his ear, "Something was brought to my attention this morning and I'm a little saddened because I thought I knew everything there was to know about this person." JJ cleared his throat, "Brooke how long have you worked here?"

"Over five years," Brooke cheeks reddened because she felt on the spot. "Is there something wrong JJ?"

JJ motioned for Dolores to open the door and Bevin and a few of the other secretaries came in, "On behalf of the entire company Brooke we would like to say congratulations on your recent engagement. Dolores showed me a picture, you did well for yourself kid." Brooke looked around the office, panic setting in, 'I'm not engaged,' she told herself, 'whatever gave JJ that idea? What picture?' "We all are so incredibly elated and we wish you luck in this new season of life you've entered."

Lucas stood up, buttoned his jacket and headed around the table, he pulled Brooke into his arms, "I'm happy for you pretty girl I am sure you and Julian will be very happy together."

Brooke eye's widened, "Luk-"

"JJ was in a meeting with Clooney's people when the news spread around the office," Lucas began, "They want your input on the next strategy meeting."

"Luke you don't unders-" Brooke stopped when she realized what he said, "Wait they want me at the next meeting?"

"Yes," Lucas smiled sadly, "JJ loved your proposals so I used them for my presentation. Welcome to the team."

Brooke wanted to quit out of principle but she had worked so damn hard, to have to go out on her own at this stage in her career, would be devastating 'what's the harm in pretending to be engaged for a while?' She reasoned with herself, "Thank you Luke, he's a really amazing guy, the entire courtship was just such a whirlwind."

Lucas hugged her one more time, then whispered in her ear, "I could kick myself for not asking you out when I had the chance Brooke, I cannot believe I missed my shot."He pulled away and looked at her with a pensive expression on his face, "Congratulations again Brooke, Julian is a really lucky guy."

* * *

So Chapter 3 is a wrap... What are your thoughts? How long is Brooke going to be able to keep up the newly engaged charade? Stay tuned to find out...

-Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

Brooke took the elevator back down to the 19th floor and when she exited she was met with a crowd of secretaries pelting her with rice and streamers, "Oh my goodness who is going to clean all of this up?" Brooke giggled.

"So let's see the ring," One of the secretaries squealed.

"It is being resized," Brooke answered quickly, making a mental note that if she was going to sell this story there needed to be a diamond of some kind.

Piper Collins spoke next, Brooke recognized her immediately as Lucas's new assistant, "What does he do for a living? When's the wedding?"

"He's a musician and we just got engaged, I think we're going to enjoy our blissful moment a little while longer before we start planning anything else," Brooke smiled, "Now if you all will excuse me, I need to get back to work."

Bevin followed Brooke into her office and shut the door behind her, "Congratulations Brooke, I didn't even know you were seeing someone. Does he live here in California?"

Brooke sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands, "Oh Bevin, what did you do?"

Bevin sat down and fiddled with her hair, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Who did you tell, you were the one with the pictures." Brooke whined, "Who did you tell that I was engaged?"

Bevin's cheeks reddened, "Mr. Roe was down here earlier looking for you. The pictures were still on my desk, I assumed it wasn't a secret. I mean look at you, you're practically glowing, Skills calls that the love shine."

"Bev I caught the bouquet, Julian was the man that caught the garter. We aren't engaged, we only just met on Saturday." Brooke squeezed the bridge of her nose.

"But," Bevin bit her lip, "You are clearly wearing an engagement ring in some of those pictures. I know how much you value your privacy, it didn't seem impossible that you could become engaged without anyone meeting him first, even me."

Brooke opened her purse and gave Bevin her _engagement ring_ "Quinn purchased props for the photo booth set up, my ring was one of them. She wanted us to ham it up, so we did. This is a disaster."

"I will draft an interoffice email, we can fix this right now." Bevin handed Brooke the ring and headed to the door, "I am also going to type up my letter of resignation."

"Bevin sit down," Brooke said in a stern voice, "There is no need for that. I was just having a mini Brooke breakdown. Lucas presented my proposals to the Clooney's and they loved _my_ ideas. Now that I am _spoken for_ I am no longer an issue, I have just been invited to join their PR team. Can you believe it?"

"Wow," Bevin said with a disconcerting tone, "so what does that mean?"

"It means that I am going to remain _engaged_ for the time being. I earned that account, we landed that account with my ideas, I still can't believe it." Brooke said while shaking her head.

Bevin raised her eyebrows, "So my mix up was a good thing?"

"It appears so." Brooke opened her mouth to speak again when someone knocked on the door, "Can you get that please? Thanks Bevin."

Bevin stood up and smoothed out her dress, she opened the door, "Mr. Roe - is Miss Davis expecting you?"

Lucas stuck his hand inside the office and waved, "No she isn't expecting me, does she have a moment to see me."

Brooke laughed, "Bevin it's alright." Lucas came inside as Bevin went out and shut the door behind him, "Hey none of that, I don't need the chitchat."

"I'll be quick I promise." Lucas winked. "So you're engaged, that still seems unreal."

'Here we go,' Brooke told herself, "Yes, I'm engaged. I still can't believe it myself."

Lucas settled into the chair across from Brooke and laughed, "I just don't understand why you wanted to have lunch with me if you had a beau?"

"We're friends Luke, Julian understands that in my field I interact with a lot of members of the opposite sex. Besides, it was only lunch." Brooke adjusted herself in her dress and smiled, "So what can I do for you?"

"I need an escort," Lucas said with a smirk. "I have a Hollywood premiere thing tonight and I like to bring a plus-one to act as a buffer and my date cancelled."

"Oh I see," Brooke put her elbows up on her desk, "So what are you asking Luke?"

"Would your fiance mind if I made you mine for a few hours?" Lucas grinned and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Bevin opened the front door to the duplex she shared with her husband Skills and their three boys; Declan, Jayden and Shaun. "I'm home." She could smell something cooking from the kitchen so she hung up her coat and placed her purse on the hall tree and wondered through the house, "Hello."

"Surprise mama," Declan smiled.

Bevin tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear and picked up her three year old, "What am I being surprised for?"

"Being a great mama," Declan said with a giggle. We luv you."

Bevin touched his sweet face and stared into his honey colored eyes that reminded her so much of her father's, "I love you guys too. Where is everyone else?"

"Outside, daddy is smoking," Declan said as he wiggled out from Bevin's grasp and ran to the small yard.

Bevin stopped in the kitchen and pulled a cake out of the oven that was only a few minutes from being overcooked. She placed the cake on a trivet on the bar height countertop and turned her attention to the stove, "damn he made mushroom green beans with bacon." Bevin turned off the stove and headed to the back yard and found Skills giving a smoking lesson to their seven year old twins - Jayden and Shaun.

"Now you see boys the ribs are going to get some of that luscious wood smoked flavor because of the mesquite chips we added earlier," Skills opened the smoker and Bevin's nose was once again accosted by that delicious smell, "Who moped the ribs last time?"

"I did dad," Jayden said, "It's Shaun's turn."

Skills turned Shaun's baseball cap backwards and brought around the step stool for him to stand on, "You're up Shaun dog," Declan ran to Skills and encircled one of his legs with his short arms, "Come on little D, you wanna see what's up?" Skills picked up Declan and put the boy on his hip. He handed Shaun the barbecue sauce covered basting mop. Shaun started lathering the ribs with a fresh layer of Skills' famous rib sauce, Bevin still didn't know the recipe. "Perfect Shaun, mama is going to be so proud of you." Skills closed the smoker and took back the basting mop, "I'll tell you a secret, mommy's favorite food ever is daddy's famous ribs. I made them for her on our first official date and I've been making them ever since. Let's go in the house, I don't want our cake to burn." Skills turned to the house and jumped, "You were supposed to tell me when mama got home," he tickled Declan until he squealed.

"I took out your cake Antwon, what is all this?" Bevin asked from the doorway.

Skills pulled Bevin into his arms and kissed her, they pulled apart when the boys started making throw up noises, "Enough guys, your mother is one sexy woman, I can't help myself. I just thought I would surprise you is all, I know you've been working hard lately and I decided you needed a treat."

"We both work hard," Bevin replied with a smile. They had relocated their family to California for Antwon's facilities maintenance job at Cedars Sinai Medical Center. Brooke calling her and offering her a job ended up being a Godsend that afforded them the ability to send all three boys to private school. "Are you sure there isn't anything else? You aren't leaving me for a hot young doctor are you?"

Skills kinked his eyebrow at Bevin and laughed, "Don't trip boo, I could never trade you in. You know too many of my secrets and I am more than satisfied."

Bevin sat down at the table and pulled off her heels, "Good, because we are awfully far from my daddy and his .45. I wouldn't even know where to get a gun in this state."

"Funny," Skills walked into the kitchen and pulled out a salad mix, "How was the office today? Is Brooke back?"

Bevin chuckled as she remembered the comedy of errors that was her day, "Brooke is back, she said North Carolina was beautiful. I wanted to tell her to give me some information I didn't already know. Boys?" Bevin called down the hallway and her three sons appeared, "I need to see your backpacks - what homework do you have tonight?"

Shaun spoke up, "We did our homework already mama. Daddy helped us when we got home."

Jayden nodded in agreement, "Can we go play now, I just finished putting together my hot wheels track."

She dismissed the boys and turned her attention back to her husband, "Antwon you already helped the boys with their homework?"

"Yes ma'am," Skills looked at his watch, "I told you I wanted you to be able to relax when you got home today. I'm glad you're working, but you and I both know Davis can be a little particular. So how was work today?"

Bevin leaned her cheek against her hands and propped herself up against the dining room table, "I made a big mistake today, but it all worked out for the best."

"What kind of mistake baby?" Skills pressed.

"I told everyone Brooke got engaged over the weekend." Bevin sighed, "It was such a mess for a few hours, but it worked out for the best."

"How did you think she got engaged when she didn't?" Skills questioned.

'It's a long story, I don't want to go into it right now. Just know that your boo handled it and Brooke got put on a project because of it." Bevin got up and headed to the to refrigerator and pulled out an opened bottle of red wine, "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," Skills shrugged, "When did we become the boring married couple?"

Bevin poured a glass of wine and handed Skills a beer, "I have no idea, but I wouldn't trade you or our life for anything in this world."

Skills wrapped his arm around Bevin's waist and pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder blade, "Me neither boo, me neither."

* * *

Brooke heard the doorbell, "shit. Coming." She answered the door in a thin robe. "I'm so sorry Luke, I need like five minutes."

Lucas shut the door behind him and grabbed her wrist, "Take all the time you need pretty girl, we've got all night." He looked down at her nearly naked breasts and grunted, "Get dressed before I change my mind about this whole thing."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're so funny, make yourself at home. I think I have beer in the refrigerator, I'll be right back."

Lucas looked around the bungalow and smiled, "How long have you lived here?"

"Two years," Brooke calls out from the bedroom, "I used to rent just up the street and when one came on the market I jumped." Brooke reemerged from the hall and the sight of her took Lucas's breath away.

"Wow, that is some dress," Lucas smirked and adjusted his collar.

Brooke had selected an Alexis gown that featured a v-neckline with sheer panels at the waist, with a pleated floor length skirt and all over lace embroidery in a shade of light blue. "Thank you," Brooke turned her back to him, "can you help me with the zipper please?"

'She's kidding right?' Lucas wondered to himself, "Alright." He gulped loudly as he ran his hands along Brooke's naked back and located the hidden zipper.

"Thank you," Brooke bite her bottom lip, 'why does he have to be so damn cute?' she asked herself. 'Pull it together, he thinks you're engaged,' Brooke let out a soft breath, "I just need to put on my heels, then we can get out of here." Brooke sat down on one of her dining chairs and hiked up her dress to buckle her t-strap platform sandals by YSL.

Lucas bent down in front of her, "Here, let me." He looked her in the eyes and ran his hands along her smooth legs and settled on the buckles of, "I will have you know, I am kicking myself right now."

"How come?" Brooke felt her skin tingle under his touch.

Lucas stood up and pulled Brooke to her feet and placed his hand on the exposed flesh of the small of her back, "Because every thought that's in my mind right now is untoward and you're spoken for."

"I'm sorry, is it something I did?" Brooke moved out of his grasp and picked up her clutch and put her rose gold bangles on her wrist.

"If I'm being honest, I want nothing more than to say fuck this party and go roll around in the sheets for a while - fiance be damned." Lucas snickered.

Brooke blushed at his candor, "Luke," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I have told you many times pretty girl that I'm an asshole." Lucas twirled his keys in his hand, "Are you ready?" Brooke nodded her head, "Great, let's do this."

* * *

"Hales?" Nathan said from the bedroom.

"I am not your slave Scott," Haley shouted back, "If you need something you know where I am."

Nathan appeared in the kitchen, "Woman, why do you make me yell for you?"

Jamie and Lydia were sitting at the counter finishing their homework before bed, Jamie giggled when Haley snapped Nathan with a dish towel, "I'm all done mom."

"Lydi," Haley said to her daughter.

"I'm done too mom," Lydia replied as she braided her deep chestnut brown hair into a long side swept fishtail braid.

"Goodnight my precious girl," Haley said as she hugged Lydia and kissed her forehead.

Lydia smiled, "Goodnight mom." Lydia hugged Nathan before heading upstairs, "Goodnight daddy."

"Night princess, don't forget Aunt Quinn is taking you to school in the morning." Nathan gave Jamie a noogie as he headed towards the stairs, "Night Kiddo. You're taking your bike tomorrow, I'll be picking you up after school."

"Where's mom going?" Jamie asked.

"I'm going to be in the studio with Julian, he's got to prepare for his big audition." Haley pulled her son into a warm embrace, "Pretty soon you're going to be taller than me Jimmy Jam, then what am I going to do?"

"Invest in human growth hormone?" Jamie chortled.

"Ha ha," Haley tapped his back, "You think you're so funny. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight."

After the kids retreated upstairs and silence crept around them Nathan spoke first, "So have you heard from Brooke?"

"She texted when she got home." Haley said as she filled a kettle with water and placed it on the stove. "Tea?"

"No thanks. I'll just make a cup of coffee." Nathan answered while he maneuvered around the kitchen, "Do you need a mug babe?"

"Please," Haley pulled a pine box containing tea bags from the spice cabinet, "I don't typically hear from Brooke for a week or so after she's been home. She has to get caught up and back into the swing of things, is something wrong?"

"No," Nathan grinned, "I just wanted to see if you've had a chance to talk about my boy."

"You can't help yourself can you?" Haley placed her hands on her hips, "They live on opposite coasts, you know how she is with distance."

"Come on Haley, you saw them on Saturday. They left _together_."

"Did you and Clay make a wager? Are you hedging your bets trying to pump me for information?" Haley questioned, Nathan's cheeks reddened, "Jesus Nathan she's my best friend she isn't a thoroughbred. Tell me the terms… now."

Nathan took out his phone, "Let's just call her and see how she's doing and if her and Julian exchanged numbers."

"Why can't you just ask Julian?" Haley huffed, "You promised that you were finished meddling after Chase and Mia broke up for the eleventh time."

"They're going to get back together." Nathan reasoned, "I have known Davis since we were eight years old, I just would like to see her settled down and happy. I'm not talking children or anything like that, but she needs someone that makes her laugh and can keep her on her toes. Can you honestly sit here and tell me her and Julian aren't perfect for each other?"

The kettle began to whistle, Haley turned off the burner and poured hot water into her cup, "How about we just call her and see how she's doing since she got home? Plus I need to confirm the days Jamie and Lydia are coming and going. Pus Jamie told Logan about getting to go to Disneyland this summer - now he wants to go too."

"So I can't ask her anything about Julian?" Nathan pouted.

"No," Haley smiled before leaning over the counter and giving Nathan a kiss. "I think your intentions are adorable, but I will not be a part of your shenanigans with Clay."

"Noted," Nathan pulled her to him and kissed her again, "I love you Haley James - do I tell you that enough?"

"No," Haley removed her phone from her back pocket, "Not nearly enough." She dialed Brooke's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey tutor mom," Brooke whispered. "Hi hot shot."

"How did you know I was on the line too?" Nathan wondered.

"You're always on the line," Brooke whispered again.

Haley laughed, "Why are you whispering?"

"I snuck off to the bathroom to take your call," Brooke spoke softly, "I'm at a party thing with Lucas."

"Lucas Roe, the lady killer from the office?" Haley asked, Nathan shook his head.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "He didn't have a date, he asked me this afternoon if I had plans and I didn't. I better get back, I'll call you tomorrow."

Before they could respond the line went dead, "Feel better now?" Haley scoffed.

"No, she's on a date." Nathan sulked, he got up from his chair when he heard someone lightly tapping on the front door. "I wonder who that is?" Nathan headed to the door and opened it, "Hey man, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if I could convince you and Haley to give me Brooke's address in California? I'll be in town for that big audition next week. I thought maybe if she had the time I could take her to dinner."

Nathan motioned for Julian to join him in the kitchen, "I don't see a problem with it, let's check with Haley."

"Hello Julian," Haley said, "Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you, I just stopped by to ask for Brooke's California information." Julian put his hands in his jacket, "We had a nice time over the weekend, there's something there. I know she felt it too, so I just thought…" Julian trailed off. "I have to see her again."

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to my door Luke," Brooke said before rifling through her clutch for her house keys.

"Anytime pretty girl, thank you for tonight. You were absolutely the light of my night." Lucas brought Brooke's hand to his mouth and kissed it softly, "Thank you for coming with me, tell Julian thank you as well."

"That isn't necessary Luke," Brooke bit her lip and looked towards the door, "It was fun tonight, but if I don't get to bed son there is no way I am going to be up on time for work tomorrow and unlike some of us I actually have to do my job. I can't just get by on my good looks and striking smile."

Lucas leaned his arm against the door frame and pressed Brooke against her front door, "So does this mean I cannot come in?"

"You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

Lucas laughed, "It's been ages since I heard that song. _Closing Time_ right?"

"Yes, Semisonic - the bar closing anthem of my youth." Brooke giggled and recovered her keys, "Thank you again Lucas."

"I really don't get to come in?" Lucas asked with sad eyes.

"No, I don't think so. What type of message would that send?" Brooke had enjoyed all of the flirting and she really wanted to invite him in but her mind kept drifting to the nice guy she met over the weekend. Brooke opened the door and turned back to Lucas, "Goodnight."

Lucas grabbed her hands and pulled her into him, "Your fiance is an idiot."

"That's presumptuous of you, what makes you say that?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"If I had been smart enough to take you off the market I would never let you leave the house." Lucas grinned, inching closer. "You're beautiful Brooke and I made a mistake." Before she could protest Lucas pulled her into him and kissed her hard. He put one hand on the back of her head, the other on her collarbone and deepened the kiss. He walked Brooke inside and shut the door behind them, she knew she should stop him but she couldn't help it when she closed her eyes and just let herself get lost in his lips.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Brooke has gotten herself into a real pickle - what's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out...

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Brooke woke up to the sound of her phone ringing by her face. She yawned and picked up the line, "Hey P, how are you?"

"How did you know it was me?" Peyton laughed into the receiver.

"It's always you this early in the morning, Haley knows better." Brooke yawned again and stretched her arms over her head. She glanced at her alarm clock and headed to the closet to get changed for work.

"I just wanted to say thank you. That photographer you sent over to do my spread for The Times was fabulous, Jake even convinced me to hire him for the opening."

Brooke smiled and pulled out a white short sleeve, knee length sheath dress with a floral-print skirt and ribbon belt detail. "If you would have just hired me in the first place, I would have taken care of all that for you."

"I can't afford you B. Davis, besides you know my husband - he's the captain of the cheap squad."

"Fair enough, I am expensive. But if you were willing to trade," Brooke looked thru her extensive shoe collection and selected a deep coral slingback sandal with asymmetrical styling and a 4" heel.

"Don't you dare say his name B." Peyton replied without hesitation, before laughing directly into the receiver.

Brooke giggled, "Oh Peyton you know I'm only kidding. I would love to gab with you all day but I need to get dressed for work and I'm running late as it is."

"Lunch next week?" Peyton ventured, "I would love to show you some sketches for the P-JAG launch."

Brooke sighed, "Call the office and tell Bevin to block out three hours Monday or Tuesday, wherever you wanna go. My treat."

"Sounds good B." Peyton smiled and disconnected the call.

Jake came into the room holding a piping hot plate of french toast, "Did you tell her?"

Peyton touched her slightly rounded abdomen, "No, that isn't something you share over the phone. She would murder me if she didn't hear the news in person."

"If you wait any longer you're going to tell her with a baby in your arms." Jake cocked his eyebrow and smirked.

Peyton glared at him and threw a piece of bacon in his direction, "I still have almost six months before that's even a possibility. We're going to have lunch next week, Brooke promised."

"Oh yeah, where are you going?" Jake said with a blank stare, waiting patiently for Peyton to answer.

Peyton shrugged, "We get to go wherever I want, I just have to call Bevin and have it put on Brooke's calendar."

Jake let out a barrel laugh, "Yeah, so like I said you'll be telling her she's going to be have another kid around here soon that calls her moneypenny, with a baby in your lap."

Peyton pouted, she wasn't sure why she felt the need to keep defending her best friend. She had a full time job that kept her busy all the time. Once she reasoned with Jake that they didn't understand, being as they were both artistic people, Peyton with her paintings and Jake with his music, but it proved to be a waste of time. "I don't say anything about your friends you big meanie."

"The only thing I'm saying honey is that we currently live less than an hour away and I swear you see Brooke less now than you did when we lived in New York." Jake huffed, "I know Brooke has a big fancy job, but maybe she needs to make more time for us little people."

Peyton bit into her piece of vanilla french toast and let out an audible moan, "Are you sure you don't want to rethink culinary school babe?"

Jake watched his wife savor the breakfast he had prepared. Soft moans emitted her lips with each bite, he had to look away when he felt his pulse quicken. He cleared his throat, "I remember when you were making noises like that for me, now you're getting turned on by food, I must be losing my touch."

Peyton put her fork down, stood up and straddled Jake's legs, "I have living proof growing inside me at this very moment that you haven't lost anything."

Jake wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her with fervor, "Bet that sweet ass, you do."

* * *

Brooke stepped off the elevator when the doors opened to her floor, she had spent all morning avoiding Lucas like the plague. She left the office at 10:00am for a meeting and was only just returning to her desk, she waved to the receptionist on this floor and made a beeline to her office and signaled for Bevin to come inside with her, "Bev, you got a second?"

"Sure thing boss, what do you need?" Bevin handed Brooke a stack of mail.

"What on earth are those?" Brooke asked as she stared at the grand bouquet of bi-color roses. "I mean they're beautiful but I have no idea who would have sent them." Brooke hung up her coat and purse and touched one of the delicate yellow/red blossoms.

"They arrived while you were out at your meeting with the team from Hilton Head. There was a card, I have it on my desk." Bevin walked quickly to her desk then back again. She hurried back into Brooke's office and shut the door, "Could Julian have sent them? You said you two had a nice time last weekend and that he wanted to see you again. Besides, he is your _fiance_ afterall."

Brooke stared down at the card, "I guess there's only one way to find out." She opened the card:

 _Pretty Girl:_

 _I cannot begin to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I would blame the alcohol, but that would be giving the drink too much power over my actions. I kissed you last night because I wanted to, not because I was drunk and unable to control myself. I didn't respect you or your relationship, but please give me a chance to make it up to you._

 _Always,_

 _Lucas_

"So?" Bevin questioned.

"It was just a thank you from the guys at Fox Searchlight." Brooke smiled at Bevin, "I have a few calls to make, would you like to take these home with you tonight?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Bevin asked with uncertainty.

Brooke nodded, placed the mail down on her desk and picked up the large bouquet, "Yes, positive." Brooke stole a glimpse at the clock on the wall, "You can head home, give the boys hugs and kisses from their Auntie Brooke."

"I will," Bevin took the roses from Brooke and headed to the door, "Skills wanted me to invite you over next weekend for a BBQ, are you available?"

"Yes, even if I wasn't I would be. Who can resist Skills' BBQ?"

* * *

Brooke settled in at her desk and looked over her calendar, normally Bevin sets it but she needed to send a message. There were no less than ten lunch meetings with Lucas Roe scheduled over the next month, 'if I'm going to sell this _engagement_ I can't be sleeping with Lucas,' Brooke shook her head, 'he can't keep a secret to save his life.' She deleted the lunches and made a note for Bevin to verify with her before rescheduling anything further. "Sorry charlie."

Brooke turned her attention to the mail Bevin had handed her, she got to a postcard and let out a long sigh. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number, "Haley James" the voice called to her.

"Brooke Davis, I have a bone to pick with you."

Haley looked down at the lyric sheets in front of her, "I'm sort of in the middle of something B how can I help you?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Chase and Alex when I saw you?" Brooke stared at the postcard and saw a beautiful picture of Chase cradling Alex's slightly rounded abdomen, with the words _Roses are red, violets are blue, Cupid's been busy, we have a baby due_ printed above the smallest pair of shoes Brooke had ever seen.

"It didn't come up" Haley replied quickly. She had been expecting this call since Chase called Nathan with the happy news last week. She just hadn't expected them to send Brooke, Chase's first love, an announcement.

"I'm not a child Haley, I'm happy for them. I truly am," Brooke picked at her nail polish and bit her bottom lip. "Alex is a sweetheart and Chase…" she hesitated, searching for the right words, "Chase has wanted a family since college." Brooke made her office line ring, "I have a call I need to take tutor mom, I'll call you on Saturday to figure out the rest of details for Jamie and Lydia's trip."

"About that… Logan found out about Disneyland and he really wants to come too."

"That would be wonderful. I can't think of a better way to spend my vacation then spending time with my three favorite kids." Brooke smiled into the receiver, "I'll call Quinn tomorrow."

Haley knew Brooke was trying to get off the phone, so she wouldn't pester her about what was bothering her. She knew what the issue was and there was nothing Haley could do from North Carolina. "Great, talk to you soon Tigger. We love you."

"Loves and hugs tutor mom." Brooke hung up the phone and wiped at the few tears that had escaped without her control. Before she could stop herself her mind drifted to the night Chase broke her heart…

" _Chase I don't want to spend my life in Tree Hill, I am taking that internship in Los Angeles."_

 _Chase thrust his hands into his pockets, "I guess it's decided then. There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"_

" _No," Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I love you Chase but I need to see if I can make it on my own. I don't know if I'm cut out for…"_

" _A quiet family life with me?" Chase questioned._

" _We are only twenty-two years old. There's plenty of time before we need to be settled, why don't you just come with me?" Brooke pouted, "I mean just picture it; you... me… the Pacific ocean… gorgeous California sunsets… making love in the scorching sand. Doesn't that just sound fantastic?"_

" _It does," Chase answers, "but our life is here and I thought with Haley and Nathan welcoming Lydia only a few months ago you wouldn't want to leave Tree Hill after all."_

" _Don't you understand Chase, I have to do this." Brooke fidgeted with the promise ring he had given to her last Christmas, "maybe we should take a break while I'm in California?"_

 _Chase shook his head, "that doesn't sound like a break Brooke, that sounds an awful lot like a break up." Chase ran his hands thru his hair, "if you go to California," he gulped hard, "I think we should break up before you leave, it will be for the best."_

" _You can't mean that," Brooke whispered._

" _I do," Chase looked up with tears in his eyes, "if you take the internship, we're over."_

 _Brooke nodded her head, what more was there to say. She removed the ring from her burning finger and placed it in front of him, "I understand. Goodbye Chase." Before he could say anything else to change her mind she left without looking back_.

* * *

Bevin saw that Brooke's line was busy and didn't wish to disturb her before leaving for the day. She grabbed the large bouquet of flowers Brooke had insisted she take home. The blooms were gorgeous, the fragrance was intoxicating, she had half a mind to tell Skills they were from some secret admirer of hers just to keep him on his toes. She signaled for the elevator and when it dinged she hopped in without realising she was headed up. She peaked through the flowers and pressed the level for the parking garage. No harm in going up before heading down, the door chimed when it stopped on the last floor. The door opened again and Lucas Roe got on with her.

"Nice stems," Lucas said with a megawatt smile, assuming _Brooke_ had ridden the elevator up to thank him personally.

Bevin turned, "thank you."

Lucas was confused, 'why had Brooke given her assistant the flowers he sent her?' "Where did they come from? In my line of work it's always beneficial to have the number of a good florist."

"Brooke had a great meeting with the guys at Searchlight, this arrangement was to show their appreciation. She told me to take them home, aren't they beautiful?"

'Huh,' Lucas thought to himself, 'why had she lied to Bevin - I thought they were close?' "They truly are beautiful, enjoy them."

Bevin steadied herself and exited the elevator, "have a good night Mr. Roe."

"Please Bevin, how many times have I told you… Lucas would be fine."

Bevin nodded her head, "uh huh, goodnight Mr. Roe."

* * *

An hour later Brooke walked to the elevator, after the long day she had she was more than ready to go home, have a glass of wine and a hot bubble bath. The elevator opened and she saw Lucas inside, "I'll just get the next one."

"I get the feeling you've been avoiding me," Lucas held the door open until it beeped for something obstructing the sensor, "just get in the elevator damnit we need to talk."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him, 'he seems _off_ somehow,' she told herself, "fine you have until we get to the lobby."

Lucas waited until the door closed, "I understand that you're mad at me. You have every right to be, but it hurt when I saw that you cancelled our lunch plans for the next month..."

Brooke huffed, "the lunch plans you set up with me so no one catches you when you go off to bang your latest conquest. Schedule them with someone else Luke, I'm sure there's at least a dozen women in the office that would let you _pencil_ things in their _calendars_."

Lucas laughed at the double entendre, intended or not Brooke was funny, "I know you're engaged and I'm sorry I kissed you but if I lose your friendship I don't know what I will do. Just have dinner with me, please?"

The elevator stopped on the floor leading to the parking garage, "it isn't a good idea Luke, I'm engaged, I love Julian." She lied, seeing him this way was strange, he appeared to be genuinely hurt by her lack of desire to have dinner with him.

Lucas followed Brooke towards her car and laughed when he realized they had parked right beside each other. "I know you're engaged, this is a friendly dinner only pretty girl I swear."

Brooke searched her purse for her car keys, "this is so bizarre. Is it weird for you too?"

Lucas reached out for her hand, "what's weird pretty girl?"

"You… this behavior, you're so needy. It doesn't suit you Lucas." Brooke unlocked the driver's side door, leaned in and kissed Lucas's cheek, "have a good night Luke. I think it's for the best if we just act like yesterday never happened, I don't want to lose your friendship over something silly like getting caught up in the moment."

'Did she just call _me_ needy?' he screamed in his head, "but Brooke."

She brought her fingertips to his lips, "shhhh Luke, I'm not mad. I just think the air needed to be cleared before it got awkward."

"Where's the harm in having dinner? I promise to be the picture of a perfect gentleman." Lucas gulped hard and he realized his palms were sweating, rejection… This must be what that feels like.

Brooke shook her head, "no Lucas. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Lucas sighed feeling defeated, "see you tomorrow pretty girl." He watched as Brooke drove out of the parking garage and something gurgled in the pit of his stomach. He knew what it was instantly - jealousy. There was no way he was going to let some punk from North Carolina steal Brooke away from him… at least not without a good fight.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Lucas is going to pursue Brooke and Julian is going to reappear soon.. Stay tuned...

Thanks for reading!

Krystal


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay everyone I was struggling with some ridiculous writer's block recently. I feel like I am back on track now. Thanks to all who are still reading this story and continue to review. I still haven't decided if this story will be brucas or brulian. I should know which way I'm leaning in a few chapters. :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Krystal**

 **Chapter 6:**

* * *

Brooke felt her phone vibrate in her hands, 'why does this random North Carolina number keep calling me?' She wondered before sending it to voicemail, 'eventually they will either stop calling or leave a message.' She unlocked the front door and dropped her things in the entryway. "Honey I'm home." She says in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yeah, I forgot it's just me." She removed her heels and let out a soft sigh. "I am destined to live alone, surrounded by dozens of cats." It was finally Friday, even though this week had been short for her it seemed to drag on and on with no end in sight. She opened her large reusable grocery bag and pulled out leftover ribs from the Taylor house. She opened up the corner of the lid and gasped, her mouth salivating in the process, "God Skills missed his calling. I need to tell Bevin on Monday that I will pay for him to open a restaurant in the city." Her phone sprang to life again and she growled before looking at the screen, "Hey Hales… What's shakin?"

"Did I catch you in the car?" Haley asked while Nathan looked on.

"No?" Brooke replied with a question, "Do I sound like I'm in the car? I just got home, this week has been completely insane at the office."

Haley shook her head and Nathan frowned before leaving the room, "It's almost 8:00pm your time, why are you just now getting home?"

Brooke rolled her eyes at the maternal tone to Haley's voice, "I was finishing up a few proposals, I have an important meeting tomorrow night."

"Oh, want to talk about it?" Haley ventured, being more nosy than anything else.

"Not really," Brooke yawned. "I'm going to have some dinner, then put my claw-foot tub to good use. I'm exhausted, remind me the next time I am in Tree Hill that I am too damn old for turn around trips. It takes me at least a week to get back into my routine, don't get me wrong it was worth every moment - but still." Brooke yawns again, "So tired."

"Well I won't keep you." Haley said with a smile, "I just wanted to check in. You hurried off the phone the other night, how did things go with Lucas?"

Brooke took a square cobalt blue plate from one of the birch cabinets in her fully restored craftsman kitchen, "Lord help me there's cornbread and collard greens."

"What?" Haley asked, perplexed by Brooke's last statement.

"Skills made ribs." Brooke inhaled again and her nose was once again filled with the pleasing aromas of honey and mesquite. "As far as me and Lucas are concerned, we were over before we even began. I have decided to take your advice and not mix business with pleasure." Brooke searched for utensils and added to herself, 'plus he thinks Julian and I are engaged. Did I mention I was suffering from delusions now?'

"I'm glad to hear it, hey speaking of relationships…" Haley bit her lip and cursed Nathan under her breath, "Julian would really like to get to know you. I'm surprised you two didn't exchange numbers before you left."

"We did," Brooke rubbed her temples, "I haven't heard from him."

Haley furrowed her brow, she saw Julian this afternoon and he swore he had been trying to get in contact with her, practically since the second she got on the plane to go back to California. "Maybe you should try calling him?"

"What's the use Haley," Brooke huffed, "he lives in North Carolina. It will never work, I tried… Obviously he wasn't interested. I need to go, I want to eat before my stomach starts chewing on itself. Talk to you soon, kiss the kids for me."

* * *

"She wasn't in her car," Nathan groans, "I'm not sure why she keeps sending you to voicemail man."

"Should I even bother contacting her after my audition?" Julian replied, trying his best not to sound discouraged.

"Yes, I think she's just been really busy with work." Nathan reasons, "She was telling Haley about an important project. Stopping by her office on Monday is a good bet."

Julian rubbed the scruff on his face, "Are you sure you can't just give me her address? I have all of tomorrow to kill, my audition isn't until Sunday morning."

Nathan laughed, "If I give you her home address - one, if not all of the women in my life will kill me. Besides you just landed, you'll be in LA for a few days. Haley and I think it's best if you lay low, get on California time man. Come on use that scientist brain of yours and come up with a cure all for jet lag."

"You know I used to be a chemist right? A scientist and a chemist are not synonymous with each other. I wouldn't even know where to begin with-" Julian stops when he realizes he's rambling, "I think the time difference is starting to get to me. I'm going to head to bed, tell Haley thanks for trying."

"Anytime Julian. Good luck," Nathan smiled, "We better be your first call when you kick ass on Sunday. I know you and Haley have been practicing hard."

"I will, thanks again Nate. Talk to you soon." Julian dialed Brooke's number again and held his breath, 'Hi you have reached Brooke Davis, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.' "Damn," Julian shrugged his shoulders and disconnected the call.

* * *

Brooke placed a manila file folder into her briefcase and headed to the front door. She heard a gentle knocking and almost jumped out of her skin. She peaked through the peephole and rolled her eyes, "We discussed this Lucas, I don't have time for this. I will not compromise my relationship with Julian for you."

"I heard you," Lucas leaned against the door, "I thought you might want to take a drive with me before _our_ presentation."

"Our presentation?" Brooke folded her arms across her chest, "JJ didn't mention you would be joining me this afternoon."

"Felix and Anna Taggaro are two of my oldest friends. We went through school together, in another life Anna and I were a pretty hot item." He smiled, "So I brought out the big guns to woo my friends' business."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "Is this some kind of a joke? Why won't you just leave me alone? I busted my ass on these proposals and somehow you are involved - yet again. This is all just a stupid formality isn't it?"

"Oh god no. Felix has intentionally kept his business away from me in the past. Anna is not happy with the press surrounding her latest book. So when she contacted me about it, she mentioned Felix might be interested in moving on too."

"So you're friends with your ex girlfriend and her husband?" Brooke asks, in a non believing tone.

Lucas chuckled, "Anna and Felix are brother and sister. She's a writer, he owns a fortune 500 company."

"Alright," Brooke replied, still not one hundred percent convinced this all wasn't some sort of a rouse. "I'm listening… Why weren't you included in any of the emails about it?"

"Easy, JJ didn't know about my relationship with the Taggaro's until yesterday."

Brooke pulled her shoulder length hair back into a messy bun, "And how did he come to discover that you were close to them Lucas."

"I told him." Lucas winked and gave Brooke a smirk. "So are you going to come with me for a drive or what? I know you're staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel tonight so you can enjoy yourself, I thought maybe we could drive down there together."

"Are you stalking me now?" Brooke wondered, before gulping hard. "I don't even think Bevin knew my plans."

Lucas shrugged, "No pretty girl, I just know you better than most people. If there is a meeting out of town you prefer to stay there for the night. We've been working together for a long time, now come on don't make me beg."

'What is the harm in driving down together?' She asked herself, "Alright Lucas, you win. Let me grab my bags."

"Can I come inside for a minute?" Lucas re-positioned his sunglasses, "I could really use a drink. It's so hot out today."

"I know," Brooke opens the door and let's Lucas pass, "I was thinking about bringing a swim suit and taking advantage of one of the pools the hotel has to offer."

Thinking of Brooke prancing around a swimming pool in a small bikini made his mouth water, "Exactly, that's a great idea. So is it settled then? We're driving down together?"

"I suppose." Brooke giggled, "I need to grab my bag, then we can get going."

"Take all the time you need pretty girl." Lucas watched as Brooke sauntered back towards her bedroom, "Take all the time you need."

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to end it with them at the hotel and leave it on a major cliffhanger.. So I broke it early and will be posting chapter 7 in the next few days.

Lucas's intentions aren't exactly platonic, will Brooke figure out what he's playing at or will the truth of her fake fiance be exposed? Stay tuned...

Thanks again for reading!

Krystal

 **P.S.: One final thing.. Recently I have started stepping outside of my comfort zone and branched out to explore other couplings and pairings. I know some of them are different and I received some reviews on a few of them that weren't pleasant. All reviews are welcomed, but let's try and keep the rudeness to a minimum. Thanks! :)**


End file.
